Sailor Moon: Dreams of Stars
by Artemis1292
Summary: A kingdom destroyed long ago, a great evil looming towards Earth, and 3 powerful new scouts. Set after Stars. ocX? ocX? ocX? Message/Review for comments, suggestions, and questions. Title will be worked on
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I should be writing for my other stories, or sleeping, but then this idea just suddenly slammed into my head, so I just started typing. Anywho, I LOVE Sailor Moon! First anime I remember watching and favorite Manga! Hope you like! The first chapter should be up within the next few days, this is just an intro

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The endless universe, with its thousands of galaxies, millions of stars, and countless more mysteries. Always questions unanswered, always an unconscious yearning, to have the knowledge, to know what was, what is, and what shall be. But what is the greatest secret of all? Perchance it is what lies beyond the non-existent borders of the universe, perhaps what lies at the center, and maybe there really is no great secret, merely the belief that there is some un-reachable knowledge. And yet, does not belief bring such things into existence? It matters not, for this story is not about the great mysteries of the universe, or at least not all of them, nor the very greatest, for how can something be among the great mysteries when it has been forgotten?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Among the galaxies in the universe, and among the star systems in the galaxies, and yes, even among the planets in the star systems, there are warriors. These warriors, whose purpose is to guard and protect the planet they draw power from, are called the Sailor Scouts. These warriors are endowed with amazing powers to aid in the endless fight against the evils that would invade and overcome the universe if not for these brave soldiers. The evil that sprung from Chaos.

This story begins not too far from our own Solar System, in a place called Celestia, the Star-Kingdom. This empire of stars and planets was the greatest power ever to be known, even greater than Silver Millennium's Moon Kingdom. It was a happy time, full of peace and joy, of wondrous places and unlimited opportunities, but as is the way of all things, it ended.

In a devastating attack the Star-Kingdom was wiped out of existence by an evil entity known only as The Darkness. Every living thing throughout the realm was destroyed leaving the beautiful crystal cities empty and silent.

However, one small portion of the Star-Kingdom remained, Lady Alephia, Ruler of the Star-Kingdom, sealed her three finest Scouts into a deep sleep and hurled them into space as she watched the black cloud of Death approach her kingdom, praying that they would find a new home, and perhaps a way to return and save their people.

The three scouts floated through the wide expanse that is space, unknowing that their people were gone, their home destroyed.

Years later, on the Moon, where the Moon Kingdom was just beginning, a very young future Queen Serenity paused a moment to look sadly at a large painting upon the walls of her palace; a painting that showed a far distant kingdom, with crystal cities and sparkling skies, a kingdom that had ceased to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Here's the first chapter, it's kinda a continuation of the intro, just in modern day, so not very exciting, just introducing the characters. Don't forget, I'm an American, so Japanese formalities elude me, I'll be writing them from memory if at all. Also, this is about a year after Stars. MamoruXUsagi, and maybe some other pairings along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my characters and my plots.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Morning dawned crisp and bright in a particular region of Japan. The cheery sounds of birds twittering, dogs barking, and people eating breakfast and heading to work filled the air, unheard by a certain blond-haired teenager who slept soundly, snuggled into her warm blankets, and sprawled across her bed. Downstairs her father was just leaving for work, her younger brother was playing video games, and her mother was busily cleaning up from breakfast and packing her children's lunches, throwing an annoyed look towards the upper floor of the house where her lazy daughter was sound asleep.

"USAGI!"

The sleeping girl shot out of bed at her mother's shout, crying out in a panic as she glanced at her clock. Dashing around her room, she pulled on her school uniform and gathered her books before rushing down the stairs, grabbing her lunch from her waiting mother, and throwing herself through the door.

Usagi Tsukino raced down the streets, running her daily marathon as she attempted to get to school on time for once. She paid no mind when a limo passed her, focusing her thoughts on the sole idea of moving her legs as fast as possible.

Halfway to school Usagi collided with another blond teen, also running in the direction of Juban High School. Minako Aino, one of her best friends, who was also known for being predictably late.

"Hey Usagi!" Minako greeted breathlessly as they charged towards the school.

"Faster Minako! We're going to be late!" Usagi yelled back, her long pigtails streaming behind her.

The two girls reached the school, dashing up several flights of stairs, and finally sliding to a stop as they reached their homeroom, Minako flinging the door open.

Their teacher stopped what she was saying and sighed as she looked at the two girls who were leaning against the doorframe and panting heavily.

"Aino-san and Tsukino-san, detention after school, now take a seat so I can let your new class-mates introduce themselves."

The two girls groaned at the word detention but did as their teacher instructed and found their seats.

"Now, as I was saying, three students will be joining this homeroom, most of you already know them, but I'll let them introduce themselves."

The door opened once more and in stepped three people, three very familiar people in three very familiar uniforms.

A collective gasp swept through the room. Then the screaming began.

Usagi's breath hitched when they walked through the door, she felt as though her eyes were bugging out, which they probably were, Minako's definitely would be, and most likely Ami's as well. Ami Mizuno was another of Usagi's closest friends, but unlike the two slightly ditsy blondes, the blue-haired genius was always at school early.

An excited crowd surrounded the three new students at the front of the classroom. They pushed their way towards the desks, stopping for a minute in front of Usagi who was gaping up at them.

"Hey Odango!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*Inside the limo that Usagi passed on her rush to school*

Three girls, perhaps a bit older than Usagi and her friends, sat in the dimly lit, but spacious vehicle as it slowly drove through the busy city streets.

One girl, the oldest looking with long red-brown hair, pale skin, and reading glasses resting on her slightly pointed nose was seated near the front, a book on her lap and an iced-water in the cup-holder beside her, dark-green eyes scanning the pages, slim fingers turning them every few minutes.

The youngest looking girl, who had shoulder-length blond hair, tanned skin, and light violet eyes, was throwing a small rubber ball up and catching it as she listened to music, drumming her free hand on the table beside her in time to the beat.

The last girl sat towards the back of the limo, leaning against the glass window, her dark blue eyes staring out at the passing scenery, some of her long silvery-grey hair coming free of its braid.

The blond girl took her headphones off as she caught sight of her friend's expression.

"Lia?"

The grey-haired girl looked up.

"What's up?"

She rested her head against the window once more.

"Did we really have to come here?"

The chestnut-haired girl put her book down. "Of course we did, you're taking a break from your competitive riding and having a relaxing vacation in the tranquil countryside of Japan. Meanwhile I'll get a job either as a teaching assistant or as a scientist of some sort, and Hina, well Hina can just do whatever it is that Hina does best."

"Hey!" Hina crossed her arms and pouted.

Lia glanced at her younger friend and then back at the other with a pointed look.

"Seriously Chiyo, did we _really_ have to come here."

Chiyo picked up her book once more and found her place. "Yes, you know we did, we have to find them." She resumed reading while Hina shrugged at Lia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -

*Juban High School- Lunch*

Usagi started as the lunch bell rang. She had been in a daze all morning; the fact that he was once again sitting behind her didn't seem to be true. They had left, gone back to their own world, never to return, and yet here they were, all within 10 feet of her. She stood up and turned around. He was right there. Seiya was smiling at her. Yaten and Taiki were suddenly behind him. The Three Lights had returned to Juban High.

"Oh my gosh you're really here!" Minako squealed, finally coming to the conclusion that it was real, and drawing the attention of some of their classmates.

It was Ami, as always, who suggested that they relocate before talking. "Let's get lunch and find the others, we can eat and talk on the roof." She led the way out of the nearly empty classroom, followed by Taiki, Yaten, and a drooling, starry-eyed Minako, Seiya and Usagi bringing up the rear.

"You all right there, Odango?" Seiya asked, grinning wider when Usagi's dazed expression was wiped away, her bright, happy face returning.

"Yes!" She said ecstatically, grabbing his arm and dragging him after the others.

Ami separated from their group in search of Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh, three older friends, the first two being students and Setsuna the school nurse. Minako pulled the Three Lights up to the roof while Usagi looked around for Makoto Kino, another of her friends.

She walked outside, looking for the nature-loving girl. "Mako-chan!" She yelled, waving at her when she finally saw her sitting underneath a tree, just unpacking her lunch.

The brunette looked up, smiling when she caught sight of the other girl. "Usagi-chan!"

"Mako-chan! Hurry, you'll never believe who's here!"

Makota raised an eyebrow but repacked her box obligingly and got up to join her hyper friend. Usagi immediately latched onto her arm, dragging the taller girl through the building and up to the roof, where Makoto froze in shock.

"Hey Makoto!" Seiya greeted, waving from his seat by the railing. Usagi grinned and continued dragging her to where they were gathered before flopping down on the ground and pulling out her lunch bag.

Minako, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were already seated and had their lunches open, Ami and the others had yet to show.

"But, how? Why?" Makoto finally asked.

"We'll wait till everyone's here." Taiki said, taking a bite out of a sushi roll.

Makoto smiled and sat down, taking her lunch out again and unpacking it. She laughed and handed Yaten a squid when she saw him eyeing it over her shoulder, some things never change.

A few minutes later the door to the roof opened and Ami walked through it, followed by two taller persons. The first, a pretty, feminine-looking young woman with sea-foam green hair, Michiru, followed by a boyish looking woman with short sandy hair, Haruka.

"So this is what you meant." Haruka said to Ami, sounding partly disgruntled and partly pleased, more the former.

Though they had parted on good terms, Haruka had never been particularly fond of the Three Lights. She nodded at Seiya who nodded back tentatively.

"Setsuna was busy with a few patients." Michiru said with a slight giggle.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked at the girls who were all smiling or giggling, even Haruka.

"Boys have been getting far more 'injuries' since Setsuna became the school nurse." Minako explained, still laughing.

"As much as I want to hear your excuse for being back, this should probably wait till we're at Rei's temple, that way Rei, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Hotaru can be there as well." Haruka said as she and Michiru turned around and headed back inside, Michiru waving at the Three Lights before disappearing through the doorway.

"As much as I hate to admit it she's right." Seiya conceded as he stood up, holding out a hand to help Usagi and then Makota.

"Ah, I suppose your right." Minako sighed, sounding disappointed, she had wanted to hear why they were back, and more importantly, if they were staying.

The group headed back inside to wait for class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

*Back in the limo*

The three girls were still riding in the limousine, which had now gotten away from downtown and was winding its way up a narrow road.

"Almost there." Chiyo said softly, looking out the window and watching the trees go by. A lake was occasionally visible through breaks in the forest, the sparkling water shimmering like a thousand jewels as the sunlight hit it.

"Finally!" Hina exclaimed, practically jumping in her seat, she was tired of being cooped up.

The limo continued on the road for a few minutes before reaching a gate, partly hidden in the trees. They drove up the road for a bit longer and then finally came to a stop. The driver got out and walked to the door, opening it and holding it open as the three girls got out. Liadan, being in the back, was first, quickly jumping out and stretching the kinks out of her arms and back. Hina flew out second, spinning around and around before stopping and staring at the building in front of her.

"Wow." She whispered, gaping.

"What?" Chiyo asked as she gracefully stepped out, tucking her book under her right arm and dropping her glasses into a pocket.

Hina just pointed. It was a Victorian-style mansion, tall towers, stone exterior, vines and ivy crawling up the sides. There was a circular drive, which the limo was now sitting in. An old fountain stood in the middle of the circle surrounded by flowers and shrubs, tricking pleasantly as water poured out of the spouts. Gardens were visible on the sides of the hourse, and most likely behind it as well. A thick wood surrounded the cleared area and birds could be heard among the trees.

Chiyo just smiled. "I told you you'd like it." She said as she walked towards the front of the mansion. Hina squealed excitedly and followed immediately "I call one of the towers!"

Lia stood a moment taking it all in. It was peaceful and serene, maybe she would like it here after all, it looked like there could be some good riding trails, and the mansion was on a cliff overlooking the lake, which meant swimming whenever the weather was nice. She strode towards the house, the driver following with some of their luggage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

*Hikawa Shrine*

Rei Hino stood on the steps of her family's temple, her long black hair whipping in the wind. A fragile-looking girl with shoulder-length black hair sat on a wall beside her, swinging her legs. Hotaru Tomoe had been waiting with Rei since Ami had called earlier that day requesting a meeting.

Rei perked up and waved as she saw three of her friends, Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend, walking towards her.

"Where are Usagi and Minako?" Rei asked as the others reached her, already knowing the answer.

"They were late to class and got detention." Ami said, joining Rei on the steps.

"Bakas." Rei muttered, rolling her eyes.

A yellow sports car suddenly pulled up in front of the temple, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna getting out.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cried happily, jumping off the wall and running to the trio.

"We might as well go on inside, knowing Usagi and Minako we'll be waiting awhile." Rei grumbled, leading the way to the main building.

Eventually the two tardy girls managed to get to the temple, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walking with them.

Usagi pushed open the door and entered the room, followed by the four people behind them. As the Three Lights walked through the door Rei's mouth dropped open, nearly spilling the cake that she had just taken a bite of. Hotaru just smiled at them, and Mamoru nodded, neither as shocked as the priestess.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed happily before launching herself into his waiting lap, snuggling into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, care to tell us why you're back?" Haruka said bluntly, being her usual self.

Taiki leaned against the wall and began. "As you know, we returned to Kinmoku to help in its rebuilding. One day, not long ago, three energy signatures traveling at unfathomable speeds appeared on our sensors, but only for a brief moment. We of course traced the blips and the energy trail led straight to earth. We immediately followed after getting permission from Princess Kakyuu, but they could've landed weeks, maybe even months ago."

"But there's been no attacks, no major meteors, no monsters of any sort." Setsuna pondered aloud, the rest of the logical thinkers coming to the same conclusion.

Yaten shrugged. "We would not have paid any mind, but they were extremely powerful, and anything in a collision course with _this_ planet can never be good.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the warning," Haruka said, "If you're sure that this is as dangerous as you make it out to be, I suppose you can stick around and help us protect Usagi and the planet." She smiled.

The Three Lights nodded.

"We should all be on our guard, we don't know who they are or why they've come here." Mamoru said seriously.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"We should be going, we're going to resume our cover as the Three Lights." Taiki said, straightening up. Rei stood and led the way outside.

"Isn't it great though? All of us together again!" Minako said happily. "I know! We can all go to the lake to celebrate, you know, have a campout before things get really serious!"

At everyone's dubious looks she pouted. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"My cousin has been inviting me back, trying to make up for last time." Rei said slowly.

"Yay! It's settled then!" Usagi exclaimed. "We'll all go up to the lake this weekend!"

Haruka shook her head with a laugh. "As the princess commands."

Taike, Yaten, and Seiya were just saying their good-byes when something caught the other's notice.

A pink cloud was forming over their heads. Usagi's eyes widened.

"What?" Seiya asked, confused by the looks everyone was giving them.

With a bright flash of pink light a little girl with pink eyes and hair in Usagi's bun style fell out of the sky and onto the Three Lights.

"Hi everyone!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -**

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, as I said not super exciting, and I'm assuming that anyone reading this has at least seen the anime, you should go read the manga too if you haven't!

**Names and Meanings:**

Hina- Sunlight

Liadan (Lia)- Grey Lady

Chiyo- thousand + world (I was going to use Terra, for earth, but it's too much like her sailor name)

If someone thinks of some better names as the story progresses feel free to message me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the Sailor Moon universe

* * *

"Wheee!" Hina squealed with delight as Chiyo steered the motorboat around a sharp curve, spraying cool lake water over the three girls.

They had decided to take advantage of the sunny day and secluded lake by taking a motorboat and tubes out for an afternoon on the water.

"Hey Hina!" Lia called over the roar of the motor, wiping wet strands of hair out of her face. "Ready for some tubing?"

"Yes!" The hyper, younger girl shouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and losing her balance when Chiyo slowed the boat. "That wasn't nice Chiyo!" She shouted, her voice muffled since she had fallen head first into the pile of tubes.

Chiyo cut the motor and with Lia's aide pulled their struggling friend out of the tubes. They double-checked all of the cords connecting the two tubes to the boat and then threw them out into the water.

"Ok, Hina, you're first." Chiyo ordered, pulling in one of the thick round tubes. Hina jumped on and nearly flipped it before regaining her balance and laying flat on her stomach. Lia pushed her tube out a bit, away from the motor while Chiyo pulled the other in. "Your turn Lia." She said, holding the tube steady while the girl got on and positioned herself as Hina had before pushing the tube away from the boat as well.

"You ready for this?!" Hina shouted to the other girl excitedly.

"You're going off first!" Lia called back, adjusting her grip on the handles of her tube and bracing herself for the initial jerk when Chiyo started the boat.

"Y'all ready?" The older girl called from the boat.

Lia and Hina both gave her a thumbs up, and Chiyo started the motor, pushing down on the throttle and leaned with the boat as it jumped forward splicing through the clear water like a knife.

Lia glanced at her friend through narrowed eyes, an attempt to keep the constant spray of lake water away. She shifted her weight on the tube, pushing it towards the center of the wake, Hina mirroring her movements.

Slam! The two tubes crashed into each other with enough force that Hina nearly lost her grip and began slipping sideways off the tube, dragging in the lake before she was able to pull her self back on.

Lia's wild laughter reached her ears as they drew closer and Hina grinned with a feral smile.

Game on.

* * *

Seven squealing girls ran down to the beach excitedly, followed by three older females and four males.

Three of the guys, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were staring between Usagi and Chibiusa with looks of confusion and disbelief.

"Wait, so you're saying that the kid is Odango and Mamoru's daughter in the future?" Seiya asked in a choked voice.

There hadn't been time to explain everything to the Three Lights when Chibiusa had decided to return to the past, landing directly on top of them to their immense surprise.

Setsuna nodded her head. "Correct, Small Lady, or Chibiusa as she is called in this time, comes from the 30th century where she is the heir to the Silver Crystal and daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the future-selves of Usagi and Mamoru."

"Okay, that's just weird."

Needless to say the three were having a difficult time wrapping their heads around the concept.

"Shall we join them?" Michiru asked, gesturing to the water where Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were passing a ball back and forth playing monkey-in-the-middle.

"Why not?" Haraku said, shrugging off her clothes to reveal her navy-blue swimsuit. "Last one to the water is in the middle!" She yelled taking off for the lake.

And with that the rest of them charged towards the water, chasing the wind.

* * *

The three girls had been tubing for over an hour all three sufficiently soaked and getting tired.

"I think we should head in soon." Chiyo said as she switched placed with Lia, taking control of the boat once again.

"Why, it's not that late." Hina argued, looking up at the sky where the sun still shown hotly.

"True, but it will take awhile to hike back up to the house."

"Chiyo's right, but I think we can have one more go." Lia put in, glancing at the older girl hopefully.

"Fine, just one more." Chiyo said pushing both girls out again.

"Yes! Prepare to go flying Lia!"

"Not on your life!" Her friend yelled back grinning.

Chiyo started up the boat again and they were once again hanging on for dear life and trying to stay inside of the wake while knocking into each other.

Neither girl had an advantage over the other until Chiyo pulled a wicked slingshot curve into an inlet and Lia's tube slammed into Hina's just as they snapped around, sending the younger girl's tube into the air, and the girl flying into the midst of several surprised lake-goers.

Chiyo, who was still concentrating on piloting out of the cove didn't notice her lost passenger and continued on while Lia raised a hand to her unlucky friend, settling her self in for a rough ride with the rogue tube.

* * *

They had been in the middle of water-volleyball when the distant roar of a motorboat had reached their ears.

Looking up, a motorboat could be seen heading around the curve of the inlet, two tubes kicking up a spray behind it.

The boat suddenly swung around in a sharp curve, sending the further tube crashing into the one on the outside, which flew into the air, its rider becoming detached.

Makoto, Haruka, and Taiki were sent scrambling out of the way as the girl soared towards them, landing in the fortunately somewhat deep water with a tremendous splash.

Nobody moved until the girl came up spluttering and shouting at somebody named Chiyo.

Suddenly realizing she had an audience, the girl, who looked to be around Usagi and her friends' age and who had golden hair that fell a bit past her shoulders and was plastered to her face and neck from the water, turned around, staring at them with wide violet eyes.

"Oh, um, hi! Sorry about that, it was Chiyo's fault! Hope you didn't get splashed too much!" She exclaimed not seeming to take a breath between sentences.

"No it's alright." Usagi said brightly. "I'm Usagi, this is Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki."

The girl smiled brilliantly at them. "Hi, I'm Hina!"

She looked as if she were going to say more, but the sound of the boat returning cut her off and she spun around waving madly at the occupants.

A few of the onlookers raised their eyebrows at her bubbly personality, but then shrugged it off. Must be a blond thing.

The girl who was still on her tube jumped off as the girl in the boat cut the motor and threw the small anchor into the water.

"Hina! Don't you know how to hold onto a tube?" The slightly older looking girl scolded, though the twinkle in her dark blue eyes belied that she was teasing. She appeared closer to Haruka and Michiru's age and had long silvery hair that had been pulled back into a tight braid.

The third girl, the oldest, hopped gracefully out of the boat and waded towards them, her long red hair sticking to her back.

"It's your fault Chiyo, why'd you do a turn like that?" Hina glared at the redhead accusingly.

She merely rolled her green eyes and nodded towards the crowd of people behind Hina. "Who're your new friends?"

"Oh!" The blonde exclaimed, argument forgotten. "This is Usagi," the one with the long, gold pigtails, "Rei," the girl with the long black hair, "Ami," the girl with the blue hair, "Makoto", the strong-looking girl with the brown hair, "Minako", the other blond with the red bow, "Haruka", the boyish looking girl with sandy hair, "Michiru," the girl with the sea-green hair, "Chibiusa," the little girl with the pink pigtails who looked similar to Usagi, maybe sisters, "Hotaru", the frail-looking girl with short black hair, "Setsuna," the oldest looking girl with dark green hair, "Mamoru," the guy with short black hair who was standing close to Usagi, perhaps her boyfriend, "Seiya," the guy with long black hair, "Yaten," the guy with long white hair, "and Taiki." the guy with long chestnut hair.

"Hello, I'm Chiyo." The oldest girl said, nodding her head.

"I'm Lia." The other girl said with a wave.

"Wait, you're Liadan Grey, aren't you?" Haruka asked, studying her face.

"Yeah, you caught me." The girl shrugged and smiled bashfully.

"Are we missing something?" Seiya asked for the group, who aside from Haurka and Michiru looked lost.

"She's Liadan Grey, a world champion equestrian."

The silver-haired girl just shrugged off their amazed looks. "Just call me Lia."

Suddenly a pager began ringing on the beach.

"Oh! That's me!" Rei said, running towards her communicator.

As the priestess talked on her communicator the others stood around awkwardly.

"So," Hina began in an attempt to break the silence. "Are you staying somewhere near?"

"Yeah, we're staying with Rei's cousin."

"Not anymore." Rei broke in, an unhappy look on her face. "That was him, he's just been called into town on a commission. Looks like we'll be heading back tonight."

"Nonsense!" Hina exclaimed. "You can stay with us!"

"What?" Came the surprised exclamation from several members of both parties.

"Oh come on, we have plenty of room, plus it's a great way to make new friends!"

Chiyo sighed but nodded, turning towards the large group before them.

"She's right, we do have plenty of room, and there's no point in cutting your vacation short when there is available lodging, you are welcome to stay with us for the night."

"Very well," Mamoru agreed after a moment. "If you're sure we won't be intruding we would be happy to accept your invitation."

"Great! Well, the two of you can head back to the house in the boat, and I'll show them how to get there." Hina said happily.

"Ah, ah, ah." Chiyo interrupted her with a wicked smile. "It was your idea, therefore you will be coming with me and putting the boat away, and making sure the house is in order. Lia can lead them up."

Hina pouted but did as she was told, climbing back into the boat with the older girl and pulling in the tubes before speeding off, leaving Lia with the strangers.

"Well, shall we be going then?" Lia asked before heading up the beach, the others following after grabbing their clothes.

"So," Michiru broke the thick silence, approaching the silver-haired girl who was leading them. "How long will you be in Japan? Last I head you were training in America."

"We'll be here as long as it takes." At the strange looks she was getting she smiled and elaborated. "I had an accident a while ago, and I'm taking a break from riding to recover."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haruka offered, surprising many with her interest in the girl, normally the racer was cold and suspicious towards strangers. "I've seen you ride before, you really are amazing."

Lia shrugged. "Thank you, but it's all right. When it is time we shall leave, until then who knows."

The rest of the journey was taken up by quiet conversations, and they finally reached the manor at dusk. The gasps of surprise by the younger members of the crowd making Lia smile slightly.

"You live here?" Usagi asked incredulously taking in the sight of the lovely manor with wide eyes.

"For now."

* * *

Many hours later, long after night had fallen and the large group had eaten their fill of dinner, they were sitting around a cheery fire in the parlor room.

They had loosened up around each other and were finally more relaxed, exchanging embarrassing tales of each other, especially concerning Usagi, when with a great whoosh of air the fire flickered out and a great howl shook through the manner.

"What was that?" Some one whispered in the suddenly chilled room.

A great cackle suddenly came from the hall next door and a scratchy voice called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know you are here, Princess, I can smell you!"

Everyone froze, looking at each other.

"We need to hide!" Setsuna mouthed and they split up, leaving out of the two exits on the far side of the room just before the creature entered.

Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa went with Chiyo, Lia, and Hina, making sure they were well hidden and then staying with them as guards, just in case.

Meanwhile the others took out their henshi stick and brooches, transforming into the famed Sailor Scouts, Starlights, and Tuxedo Mask.

They returned to face the monster, Eternal Sailor Moon spinning her wand and giving her signature speech: "Halt creature! I don't know what you are, but you have ruined a perfectly good evening with new friends, and for that I cannot forgive you! In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" Ending with her pose.

The beast merely laughed at her. It was not the scariest appearing thing they had ever faced, it was black, like a shadow, with an indistinguishable shape, but it's eyes glowed a malevolent red and it was surrounded in a terrible aura of evil and decay that had the Scouts shivering where they stood.

"Out of my way, foolish child!" The creature growled, sending forth an attack of immense strength that sent them all slamming into the walls.

Back where the three girls and their unrevealed protectors were still hiding, Lia suddenly collapsed, unresponsive to any of their attempts to wake her.

The creature prepared to attack for a third time, the Scouts bruised and battered, unsure if they could with stand one more blow, when the echoing taps of heels on marble floors interrupted the monster, drawing all of their attention.

She emerged from the shadows, the darkness hiding her features until she moved into the light from a window, surprising those in the room. She was a Sailor Scout, but unlike any they had ever seen before. Her body suit was pitch-black instead of white, her skirt also was black, only broken by a wide, sparkling band of silver that covered the bottom. The main parts of her gloves and boots were black, and the choker at her throat, and thin ribbons at her back as well. Her belt, front bow, and the tops of her gloves were of the same silver color as the band on her skirt. Her tiara, unlike theirs, was also silver, a dark colored stone set into it. A silver star decorated the choker and the belt and boots, her sleeves were translucent grey, and her broach was shaped like a crystal. Her hair was long and in the same style as Sailor Moon's, but was silver-grey, and the jewels in her buns were black outlined in silver.

The monster overcame it's shock first. "Hehehe, so you have appeared, and now I shall destroy you."

She merely regarded it with a cold look, never speaking, never acknowledging the presence of the other Scouts.

The dark attack was sent towards her at full force, but a blinding flash of light appeared before it struck her, eliminating the energy.

She still stood silently, but suddenly she twisted around, and a pair of long knives had appeared in her hands, flashing dangerously in the starlight.

The monster laughed again, though did not seem as confident as before, his malicious eyes regarding the deadly weapons warily.

"So it is true, you have not the strength and power you had before." His chilling voice echoed through the otherwise silent room as the Scouts watched the battle.

She remained quiet, her hands idly twisting the weapons in her hands. And then she was suddenly moving , driving the blades deep with the shadow-creature, who disappeared with a last ear-renting shriek and an explosion of black.

She crouched motionless once again, the knives remaining in the position of the strike.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, stepping forward from the wall.

The strange scout did not answer her, merely stood and began walking away.

"Please, maybe we can work together, to defeat this thing? Are they after you?"

The scout stopped and turned, staring at Sailor Moon with cold eyes, dead eyes. "You can not stop them, you can not fight them, you can not hurt them. They are far more powerful than you could ever hope to be. We will take care of them."

"Many have said that before, and they have always needed us!" Sailor Moon cried out to her.

"If you want your world to survive you will stay out of our way, though I fear it is already too late."

"But, but we defeated Galaxia! Surely that must mean something! You would not have survived for we were the only ones left!"

"Galaxia means nothing to me, never have I heard that name. It is time for you to stop playing childish games and go back to your lives. We will finish them, stay out of our way."

"But!"

The scout did not reply, she merely remained staring at the Moon Princess as she slowly faded away, as if she had never been there at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not entirely happy with it, but this is as good as it's going to get for now. If you want to see a picture of the scout let me know and I'll put one up on my profile.


End file.
